Valentine's Day
by moonlightangel93
Summary: Bonnie's drinking alone on Valentine's Day. Until her favorite vampire joins the party. Better than summary. Bamon. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Bonnie's POV

I sighed and took another shot of bourbon. When I got back, Damon and I had decided to celebrate by doing shots, and we drank _a lot _of bourbon. And now I'm doing bourbon shots alone. While all of my friends are on dates.

Happy Valentine's Day to me.

"What's my favorite witch doing in the Mystic Grille all alone on Valentine's Day?" I turned and saw none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Elena?" I questioned.

"I am. But catching her making out with Kai put a damper on the occasion." He replied and stole my next shot.

"She was making out with Kai?" I asked. He nodded and compelled the whole bottle from the bartender. "I'm shocked you're not there fighting for her."

"Well, I did at first. But then I decided it wasn't worth it. She strung me and Stefan along, compelled her memories of me away, and then made out with Kai. I don't want to be with someone like that." He explained.

"Well, then I have an idea." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, signaling me to continue. "We're both single and its Valentine's Day, we should go on a date."

"Why, Bon Bon, are you asking me on a date?" He teased.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore. I mean who wouldn't?" I played along.

"Then we can use the reservation I had planned for Elena and I, but you need a fancy dress. Lucky for you, I know exactly where to find one." He replied.

Two and a half hours later, Damon and I were on a private yacht. There was a table with a white cloth, candles, a rose, and champagne on it, music, and space to dance. Elena is really missing out.

I was wearing one of the dresses Damon had got me, he never really explained why he got dresses for me, but he did. It was emerald green and floor length, it was strapless and elegant. I've never seen a more beautiful dress.

Damon was wearing a tux with an emerald green tie. Which he never explained why he had a matching tie to my dress either.

"Miss Bennett, will you please light the candles for me?" He asked. I chuckled softly and lit the candles using magic.

Recently, Damon had been asking me to do a lot of things using magic. He wanted me to get stronger, so I wouldn't die if I used too much magic.

Damon pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He then walked to the other side of the table and sat down. When we were seated, a waiter came out carrying steaks and two champagne glasses. He gave us each a glass and a steak each. Then he left.

"This is literally perfect. Elena's missing out." I told him. He laughed and poured champagne in both glasses.

"Well, I say we make a toast. To being alive, to being Gilbert free, and to each other." He proposed. I nodded and lifted my glass to his and then we took a drink. Then _Wildest Dreams_ by Taylor Swift started playing.

"Do you care to dance?" Damon asked and held out his hand to me. I smiled and took his hand. He lead me to the center of the deck and we started dancing. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is my favorite song." I told him.

"I know." He replied with a smile. He took one of my hands and then spun me out. When he spun me back in he put my back against his chest. It reminded me a lot of the first time we danced.

"You see," Damon began as he spun me out again and then pulled me back in how we were dancing before. "I realized the other day, I wasn't in love with Elena and when I confronted her about it, she admitted to feeling something towards Kai. So, she helped me set this entire thing up for you."

"But why?" I asked confused. I think he's forgetting some piece of information.

"Because I realized I was in love with you." He replied. Then he kissed me. And it was absolutely amazing.

They always say kissing your soulmate feels like fireworks and everything in earth is absolutely perfect. And I can honestly say, that's what I was feeling now.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you. Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you too." I replied. "And happy Valentine's Day."

**I actually like this. It's cute and fluffy. I think it's fluffy. I don't really know, I don't think I've written fluff before...**

**Happy Valentine's Day, or Single Awareness Day. Whichever you prefer. **

**3**


End file.
